


Неудачная маскировка

by trololonasty



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Хлоя и Оливер заняты, и Лоис не собирается им мешать... Разве что чуть-чуть.





	Неудачная маскировка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poor Cover Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481855) by sarcastic_fina. 



Хлоя пряталась за кухонной стойкой, и одежды на ней было, прямо сказать, немного, так что она даже не знала, плакать ей или смеяться, учитывая данные обстоятельства.

— Привет… Эм, знаешь, сейчас не самое подходящее время, — произнёс Оливер, выглядывая из-за стола. На нём была только рубашка, да и та наполовину расстёгнутая.

Он задел Хлою ногой, но она буквально заставила себя не поднимать глаза: учитывая отсутствие на нём некоторых элементов одежды, это было мудрое решение.

— Почему на тебе нет _штанов_? — задала логичный вопрос стоящая в противоположном конце комнаты, абсолютно и полностью одетая Лоис. Одной рукой она держала ремешок своей сумочки, другая же была требовательно упёрта в бок.

— Длинная история… — кивнул Оливер, хмурясь. — Давай я расскажу тебе об этом как-нибудь в другой раз?

Он неестественно улыбнулся, всё ещё прикрываясь стойкой, как щитом.

— Может быть, в следующий раз ты _позвонишь_ , прежде чем прийти.

— Зачем? — фыркнула Лоис. — Чтобы узнать, не _голый_ ли ты?

Хлое пришлось зажать рот ладонью, чтобы не рассмеяться во весь голос.

 — Да. Именно так…

 — Издеваешься? У меня появилось чувство, что, если бы я знала, что ты любишь рассекать без штанов без каких-либо на то причин, наши отношения закончились бы по-другому… — Она подозрительно прищурилась. — Ты же не подсматриваешь за соседями, правда?

— Нет, Лоис, — вздохнул Оливер, которому этот допрос начинал действовать на нервы. — Можем мы поговорить об этом позже? Потому что сейчас я… занят.

— Это я вижу.

Не удержавшись, Хлоя громко фыркнула. Оливер на секунду вытаращил глаза, растерявшись, а затем кашлянул, чтобы замаскировать этот посторонний, но недвусмысленный звук.  

— Что ж, тебе пора… — Он махнул рукой по направлению к лифту.

Лоис чуть наклонила голову, естественно, не купившись:

— Попытка засчитана. Кто она? Я её знаю?

— Знаешь кого? — попытался разыграть простодушную невинность Оливер.

— Да ладно тебе! — осадила его Лоис. — Для супергероя, который скрывает своё настоящее имя, это была самая отстойная отмазка во вселенной!

Примирившись с судьбой, Хлоя медленно вылезла из-за стола. Она повела плечами, на лице – кривая улыбка.

— Привет, Ло… Вот так встреча…

Лоис вытаращила глаза и совершенно неожиданно улыбнулась во все тридцать два.

— Ура! Смолвиль _точно_  проспорил мне ужин. Я же говорила ему, что между вами что-то есть!

Оливер и Хлоя растерянно переглянулись. Лоис выдохнула, всё ещё улыбаясь.

— Ну, думаю, квоту неловкости мы на сегодня выполнили, так что я, пожалуй… —  Она указала большим пальцем в сторону лифта и уже начала было уходить, но обернулась, чтобы подмигнуть своей кузине. — Так держать, Хло!

 Хлоя вспыхнула и покачала головой, тихонько усмехнувшись. Лифт уехал, и она вздохнула:

— Могло быть и хуже…

В подтверждение её слов Оливер кивнул.

— Хорошо, что больше не надо об этом беспокоиться. А теперь… — Он повернулся к Хлое, обвив руками её талию. — Продолжим то, что начали, Напарник.   

 

 


End file.
